The use of container ships to transport containerized cargo has become one of the primary means for shipping numerous types of cargo. Standard size containers and pierside crane systems substantially increase the productivity while reducing the manpower required, and hazards incurred, in loading and unloading freight transporting ships. Cargo containers are of two basic sizes, each essentially eight feet high, eight feet wide and either slightly less than twenty feet, or slightly less than forty feet, long. Each container is provided with metal reinforced corners at the top and bottom surfaces thereof. These metal reinforced corners provide attachment for turnbuckle attached tie down cables and are provided with openings through flat steel plates therein to receive latches on the spreader mechanism of a crane for lifting and positioning of the container onboard a ship or on a pierside dock. After a container is positioned by the crane operator, a longshoreman "latcher" releases the spreader mechanism from the container and a second longshoreman "stacking pin installer" normally places individual stacking pins in each of the exposed reinforced corners to permit stacking of a second container onto the first container.
The stacking pins serve to support the entire weight of the second "stacked" container in spaced relationship over the first container with the space therebetween permitting passage of tie-down cables. These stacking pins may vary in structural shape from ship-to-ship, and are normally six to ten inches in length, weigh from around 20 pounds each, and provided with rotatable locking extensions, or tits, that are releasably secured to adjacent reinforced corners of stacked containers.
In present practice, a ladder must be manually positioned by the pin installer at the corners to enable the longshoreman to carry each stacking pin from the deck level to the top of the container for installation thereof. This time consuming procedure results in crane inactivity while being performed, and adds safety hazards through the use of ladders. When stacking a third container onto a first stack of two containers, a longer ladder and much more time is consumed. As in most labor operations, time is money and any change in equipment or procedure to reduce the time in performing necessary tasks can result in savings to all concerned.
There is thus a definite need in the art for added equipment, or a simplified procedure, that will improve the safety and reduce the time and effort involved in loading and unloading of containerized cargo.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool that permits a longshoreman to install or remove cargo container stacking pins without the necessity of a ladder.
Another object of the present invention is a tool that can be operated by a longshoreman standing on the deck level to install or remove stacking pins from the top reinforced corners of a cargo container.
A further object of the present invention is an elongated, rigid, segmented tool support for engaging and lifting stacking pins from a deck and positioning the stacking pins in a top reinforced corner of a cargo container.
An additional object of the present invention is a tool that permits a longshoreman to remove stacking pins from the top of a cargo container while standing on a support surface for the cargo container.
Another object of the present invention is a tool that permits a longshoremen to install or remove stacking pins in the top reinforced corners of two or three tier stacked cargo containers while standing on a deck level and without the use of ladders.
Still another object of the present invention is an improved safety and reduced time process for installing and removing stacking pins from the top reinforced corners of cargo containers without requiring the longshoreman to mount a ladder.